


Firsts

by 88138a



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Toasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88138a/pseuds/88138a
Summary: Again, don't read if you don't want Nemesis spoilers. This one is less sad than my other but it's still kinda :(Edit: I just realized how decently similar this story is to one of another writer on here. Oops. I promise that was unintentional :-/





	Firsts

There were many firsts in Data and Geordi’s relationship. Their first kiss, which was admittedly awkward because Data was just as unsure of himself as Geordi was, although neither of them would ever admit it, and Data would always protest that he was not capable of such emotion. But Geordi knew better, he had spent so much time around Data that he could pick up on every little change in his expressions, knowing just what to look for.

Of course, their first kiss following the installation of the emotion chip was an entirely different experience. Data would smile to himself each time he thought of the flame that had ignited in his chest when their lips met, how he had finally understood how time could speed up or slow down without ever moving at all. 

The first time they had gone on a real date together, it had been on the holodeck. Data had programmed a picnic on a beach with glittery pink sand and rich green water, not a cloud in the sky overhead. Geordi had sat and listened to the sounds of the ocean, the gentle breeze rocking the waves. The scenery of the landscape had been pushed to the back of Data’s mind, as Data only saw Geordi, his heart fluttering when he watched his lips curve into a smile.

The first night they had ever slept in the same bed, Data had never once moved from where he was, spooning Geordi with his left arm around him, listening to his quiet, steady breathing as he slept. Data’s eyes rarely closed as he ran his fingers through Geordi’s hair, reminding himself over and over of just how lucky he was, of how he would never feel anything less than love for him.

Their first anniversary was something Geordi would never forget, to wake up and be greeted nearly instantaneously by a brightly smiling Data, who would press a loving kiss to his lips and pick him up in one swift motion, effortlessly carrying him out of the bedroom. 

Geordi had chuckled once he had been placed down, still struggling to fully wake up despite his anticipation for whatever Data had planned.

What he didn’t expect was for Data to pull a cloth off of a giant canvas, revealing a painting that must have taken days or even weeks to create. Geordi’s mouth had dropped open in surprise as the colors practically floated off of the artwork.

Geordi was placed in the center of the painting, glowing brightly and seeming to melt into the background behind him. Golden rays of sunlight stretched outward at every angle, radiating from him as if he were a shining star. The background swirled with colors, Data and Spot both by his side, Data looking at him as if in deep thought or admiration.

Geordi would stand there, speechless, trying desperately to find the words he needed. “Data, this is… this is beautiful. I…” Geordi had turned back to Data and wrapped him tightly in a hug, pulling back to give a passionate kiss, Data’s eyes momentarily widening in surprise.

“I love you, Data. I love you, I love you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Geordi shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. The wine glass in his hand shook as he failed to steady his trembling hands, ripples in the liquid reminding him of the waves on deep, green waters.

The emptiness of space surrounded him, and despite the sturdy walls of the ship, he could feel it seeping into his head and heart.

Jean-Luc raised his glass, eyes scanning the room and lingering on Geordi for a split second longer than anyone else. “To absent friends. To family.” 

Silence rang in Geordi’s ears as the wine slithered down his throat. He took another bitter sip, hoping he could drown whatever tears threatened to surface.

As Will spoke of the first time he spoke to Data, _Pop Goes the Weasel_ faintly played in the back of his mind, all other thoughts clouded by thick, gray fog.

Geordi tilted his glass back once more, holding back a sob as tears finally spilled down his cheeks. There were many firsts in life, many firsts in Data and Geordi’s life together.

And today?

Today was the first day without Data.

**Author's Note:**

> am sleep deprived so if there are any errors don't hesitate to point them out


End file.
